japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Honda Katsuya
Honda Katsuya was Tohru's kind hearted father. He only appears in the manga. Katsuya, and Kyoko are 8 years apart. He was 25 years old at the time of his death, when Tohru was only three years old. Background His birthday and Zodiac year is never mentioned at all. Katsuya was Tohru's loving father, and Kyoko's only husband. He was the only person to understand at all what Kyoko was going through in life. He met Kyoko at the age of 21 in middle school where he was teaching as an "unmotivated student teacher". However, he was only playing along with everyone else because they expected him to follow in his father's footsteps, but he had no intention at all to become a teacher whatsoever like his father. He and Kyoko became nearly inseparable, and he always called her "Miss No Eyebrows" as a remark to her Yankee style. They met over the weekends, and talked to each other about nearly everything. He told Kyoko about how he was so insecure as a child, and faked the kindly speech he uses to win people over. One day after Kyoko was released from the hospital, her parents decided to disown her. They had packed her bags and while Kyoko was standing at the door, Katsuya appeared and told them off for what they did. He then proposed to her which shock all three of them. Kyoko agrees and the two are soon married. Not many of Katsuya's family members like the prospect of him marrying a former gang member except Katsuya's father, who stands by his son's decision. Their short marriage was a happy one, resulting in the birth of Tohru, who Katsuya became quite close to. Katsuya died while on a business trip from pneumonia, leaving Kyoko in a deep depression. Kyoko and Tohru's grandfather were left to care for Tohru, though Kyoko did not remember doing much with Tohru during this time. One day, while seeing a show on TV, Kyoko saw something that made her think of Katsuya and left to head towards the ocean to follow him leaving young Tohru alone. Kyoko did not realize that she'd left Tohru alone until a young girl, no older than Tohru (at the time), and her mother were loudly talking about a train ticket which snapped her out of this trance. Kyoko then returned to Tohru, and hugged her. Personality He has the same personality, and speech pattern as his daughter. Appearance As of the colored cover of the manga, Kaysuya has black hair even it looks more purplish. Fruits Basket Manga At the time of Kyoko's death, she begins to think about her leaving Tohru all alone, how she felt after Katsuya's death. When she dies, and sees Katsuya, she begins crying, Katsuya reaches out to hold her hand and they both reunite once more as a loving couple. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' He is seen in a flashback and is mention by Tohru on the annviersary of her mother's death. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *Let's get marry *Well how about we give Tohru a little brother or sister Relationships 'His father' 'Honda Kyoko' 'Honda Tohru' Knownable Relatives *'Tohru's Grandfather' (Father) *'Honda Kyoko' (Wife) *'Honda Tohru' (Daughter) *'Sohma Kyo' (Son in law) Trivia *He doesn't appear in the 2001 anime except for a flashback. *Katsuya's Sister and her family (except for their father) are not fond of his marriage to Kyoko and do not seem to like his daughter, Tohru much either. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : ??? (2019 anime) *'English' : ??? (2019 anime) all information on Honda Katsuya came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Katsuya_Honda Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males